Miracles Happen
by Usami
Summary: /songfic, Sequel To 'Matter Of Time'/ A trip to the beach engages many thoughts for a trio of couples...


"Miracles Happen" © Myra and The Princess Diaries.

**Miracles Happen**

"I got it!" Numbuh 2 informed the others as the doorbell rang. It rang several more times as the round mechanic descended the _long_ flight of stairs until he was in the lowest section of the tree house, which was an actual house.

Grabbing the handle, he swung the door open, and he could feel the grin on his face widen as his eyes settled on the person at the door.

"Hey Lizzie," he said, slightly breathlessly.

She smiled, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, Hoagie," she said, giggling slightly as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Where are the others?"

"Um…" The round agent scratched his head under the pilot cap. "I don't know…They should be coming down soon."

Lizzie pouted slightly. "I hope they hurry soon. We're kinda late as it is."

"I guess we should hurry then, huh?" an British-accent voice said from up above. Looking up, Lizzie and Numbuh 2 saw Numbuh 1, hovering above them with his jet boots, accompanied by Numbuh 5, her arms wrapped around his neck as, as he held her around the waist, making sure she doesn't fall.

The two watched as they descended onto the front lawn.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Numbuh 5 lightly hit Numbuh 1's shoulder. "You are_ such_ uh showoff, Numbuh 1!" she chastised. "Y'know we coulda taken da stairs!"

He laughed slightly. "Funny, I would have thought you would _like_ that."

She smirked. "Numbuh 5 nevuh said she didn't."

Numbuh 1 laughed again, then turned to look at Numbuh 2 and Lizzie as they walked out of the house.

Lizzie approached him. "Hi Nigel," she said.

"Hello, Lizzie."

She looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed. After all, she hadn't seen Nigel since they broke up a few weeks ago. Would he be mad at her for acting the way she did? Even if it was for him, she _had _acted kind of mean, and she wouldn't blame him if he _was_ mad at her.

As if reading her mind, Numbuh 1 placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "It's alright, Lizzie," he said gently. "I'm not mad. Numbuh 2 told me about it."

She let out a relieved sigh. "You're not?"

He shook his head. "No. In fact, I wanted to thank you. By breaking up with me, you helped me become closer to Numbuh 5…"

The dark girl behind him nodded.

"…and I was able to later tell her how I felt about her. But I'm sure it wasn't easy for you either."

Lizzie shrugged. "I wouldn't have really cared about you if I hadn't."

He smiled. "Thank you." He pulled her into a kind embrace. She happily complied.

Numbuh 2 and 5 looked at each other, a small smile on each of their lips.

After a moment, both pulled back. "We're still friends, right, Nigel?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course we are." Looking up at the tree house, the leader asked, "How long do you think Numbuh 3 and 4 will take?"

"I dunno," the round boy said.

The Quiet One chuckled. "Prolly aftuh Numbuh 3 gives back whatevuh she took from Numbuh 4."

There was a sudden clatter, as Numbuh 3 slid down the banister of the stairs, Numbuh 4 right behind her.

"Numbuh 3…!" the Aussie called.

She giggled her response. Heading over to the door, she threw what seemed to be a hat out, and Numbuh 4 jumped out after it.

Lizzie moved out of the way, and the hat landed in the hands of an unsuspecting Numbuh 1. The small Aussie suddenly rammed into the leader, and both boys hit the ground.

After watching the spectacle before her, Numbuh 5 said, "Well, Numbuh 5 could be wrong…"

Both boys groaned, as Numbuh 2 and 5 helped them to their feet.

"Least ya got yer hat back, Numbuh 4," the dark girl commented.

He grumbled a bit, taking his hat from Numbuh 1. "Thanks," he muttered.

"It could be worse, ya know?" Numbuh 2 said. "You're not hurt at least."

"_He's_ not hurt," Numbuh 1 corrected, dusting himself off.

Numbuh 3 just giggled, walking over to stand beside Numbuh 4.

"Are we all ready?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

About an hour later, the six Kids were at the beach. Dressed in their proper beach attire, the three couples set off to do different things. 

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were walking along the coastline, just where the ocean touched the shore.

Numbuh 3 giggled, running along in the water, as Numbuh 4 walked slowly along behind her, kicking some sand as he went.

The Asian girl looked back at him, noticing his serious expression on his face. Looking at the receding ocean, she had an idea.

Suddenly, the Tough Kid felt water splash him, dampening his body and face. Looking up through dripping blond bangs, he noticed Numbuh 3, laughing. With a smirk on his face, he chased her into the water, creating a shower of sea water.

She giggled as she ran, sending more water his way, as he did the same, drenching her as well. The tugging and pushing of the waves made it difficult for them to run, but neither cared.

Finally, after a while, they both headed for the calmer part of shore, where they were walking along before. Both were soaked, laughing as they came out.

Numbuh 3 couldn't think back to a happier time than that moment.

**Miracles happen, miracles happen  
****You showed me faith is not blind  
****I don't need wings to help me fly  
****Miracles happen, miracles happen**

The force of the surf pushed her down, and she landed in the sand. Seeing this, Numbuh 4 helped her to her feet.

He couldn't help but notice how the droplets of water seemed to sparkle, giving the impression that she was shining. And, to him at least, she was.

"Thanks," she said, attempting to wipe her damp raven locks away from her face.

"No problem," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek, tasting some of the salt the ocean water had left during their splashing war.

He flushed again, but took her hand as they both walked, leaving the shore calling out to them before it retreated back.

"What were you thinkin' about earlier?" she asked after a momentary silence.

"Ah dunno. Ah guess Ah was jus thinkin' about all that's happened."

"About us?"

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, Ah guess so. But…ya know, it seemed ta happen so fast, huh? One minute, we were friends, and then…"

She kissed his cheek again. "Don't think about _how_ it happened. Just know that it _did_ happen, and we're together now!"

He nodded again. "Ah guess you're right."

Smirking, she gathered her hair, wringing from it any extra water. Then, she swung it around her other side to let it fall against her back again, hitting Numbuh 4 in the process.

The Aussie looked up, blinking, as she smiled and ran along the sand. A smirk of his own developing, he gave chase again.

**I can't imagine living my life without you now  
****Not ever having you around  
****We found our way out (on you I can depend)  
****Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
****There are a million reasons  
****I'm lookin' up, I don't want this to end**

**

* * *

**

Numbuh 2 handed Lizzie her chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks, Hoagie," she said, taking it from him.

They walked, next to each other, along the walkway where the shops were, amongst the bustle of the beach crowd.

Looking next to her, Lizzie noticed the expression on Numbuh 2's face. Even though his eyes were hidden by his pilot goggles, she could see the questioning look that settled there.

**Nothing, nothing should ever bring you down  
****Knowing what goes around will come around**

"Something wrong, Hoagie?" she asked, taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

"No," he replied, "not really. I'm just wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"Well…I was just thinking about the last couple of weeks…"

"Funny, it's usually the girls who do the thinking in a relationship."

He chuckled at her attempt in humor. "Okay…that aside…"

"So what's really on your mind?"

"Nothing really, but…I guess I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?"

"I dunno."

Lizzie stopped walking, causing Numbuh 2 to stop. "You're not having doubts about this, are you, Hoagie?"

"No."

She smiled, snuggling up to him. "That's good. I was beginning to worry."

"You shouldn't worry about things like that," he replied, pulling her closer to him. "So…are you happy?"

"With you? Of course I am."

"That's good."

Lizzie nodded. "I'm glad we decided to go for it."

**You showed me faith is not blind  
****I don't need wings to help me fly  
****Miracles happen, once in a while  
****When you believe (miracles happen)  
****You showed me dreams come to life  
****That takin' a chance on us was right  
****All things will come with a little time  
****When You believe**

**

* * *

**

Numbuh 1 watched with satisfaction Numbuh 4 chasing Numbuh 3 across the beach, and Numbuh 2 and Lizzie walking along the boardwalk. They all seemed happy.

"Numbuh 1," a voice said behind him. He turned and looked to see Numbuh 5 standing there. "What'chu lookin' at?"

"I'm just watching the others," he replied, as she moved to stand next to him. They both turned to look at the other Kids.

"They're all pretty happy, huh?"

"Yes…we're very lucky."

The Quiet One looked at him. "Lucky how?"

"Think about it…I mean, somehow, we were all able to find someone, and no one is left out. No one is unhappy now."

"That ain't luck, Numbuh 1."

He looked at her over his shades.

She rested her head on his shoulder, as he pulled her close to him. "That's what some people would call a miracle."

**There is no question we found the missing pieces  
****Our picture is completed  
****It's fallin' into place (it's fallin' into place)  
****This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
****Someone is watching over us  
****Keeping me close, closer to you everyday**

"A miracle…" he repeated softly, a smile coming over his lips. "Then I guess there have been quite a few of those this past month, haven't they?"

She smiled. "You bettuh believe it."

**Nowhere, nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
****No one can take this away from you and me**

**

* * *

**

The six Kids sat in the sand, all in a row, staring out into the painted ocean, as the sun began to hide behind the horizon.

"Wow…" Lizzie said.

"Pretty!" Numbuh 3 commented. Numbuh 5 nodded in silent agreement.

The boys, however, had their own opinion.

"It's alright," Numbuh 2 said.

"Whateva," Numbuh 4 replied.

"I don't understand why girls like sunsets so much," Numbuh 1 stated.

"You're kiddin'," Numbuh 5 said, looking at him. "Ya can't tell Numbuh 5 that that ain't pretty."

He shrugged. "I suppose it is. But it's rather sad, too."

They all looked at him now. "What're ya talkin' bout?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Well, the sunset symbolizes an end to a day, even a great day like this one. No one wants those kind of days to go, do they?"

"But," Numbuh 5 replied, "it could also put an end to bad things too."

Numbuh 1 looked back out to the sunset. "Yeah, but _do_ we have such bad things lately?"

The others didn't respond, rather, they gazed back out to the sunset, pondering over the British boy's words.

Then, watching the sunset more, Lizzie giggled slightly.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Well, even though Nigel makes a good point, I can't help but think that a sunset is happier than we think it is."

"Really?" Numbuh 1 asked. "How so?"

"That's easy!" Numbuh 3 said. "Sunsets means that tomorrow will come soon, and we can do this again!"

And with that in mind, the six kids sat once again in silence, watching as the present day ended, waiting for the new day to begin soon.

**You showed me faith is not blind  
****I don't need wings to help me fly  
****Miracles happen, once in a while  
****When you believe (miracles happen)  
****You showed me dreams come to life  
****That takin' a chance on us was right  
****All things will come with a little time  
****When You believe**

The darkness settle around them once the sun was gone, and the moon and stars began to play.

The six could feel the cool mist of the ocean around them as the sea continued to call out to them before falling back.

"This was fun!" Lizzie said, grabbing Numbuh 2's arm.

"We should do it again sometime!" Numbuh 3 agreed, jumping around Numbuh 4.

"Well, I don't know about that," Numbuh 1 said. "We only decided to do this because we had nothing to do today. I'm not sure about days to come."

"Aw, we can 'andle anythin'!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Besides," Numbuh 2 said, "we don't do something _everyday_. Maybe we'll get lucky and we _can _do this again."

Numbuh 5 watched her friends talk about such plans for the future, when something caught her eye. Looking up at the dark sky, she smiled and said to them, "Hey, you guys! Check this out!"

The sound of an explosion caught their attention, causing them to look up at a rising beam, exploding with color.

The six laughed as more fireworks ascended, brightening the black sky with colorful lights.

It seemed peculiar that the fireworks brought to life how each Kid felt inside themselves, each one exploding with new feeling and life.

**(When you believe)  
****The soul is a shining light  
****(When you believe)  
****The heart has the will to fight  
****You can do anything, don't be afraid  
****We're gonna find our way**

Numbuh 1 smiled, taking Numbuh 5 by the hand. Looking at him, she smiled, and both turned their attention back to the fireworks. Numbuh 3 wrapped her arms around Numbuh 4's neck, as both watched the sparklers in the sky. Lizzie snuggled up next to Numbuh 2, who pulled her closer to him as they continued to set off.

Contently, the six watched the colorful explosions, happily living in their own little miracles.

**You showed me faith is not blind  
****I don't need wings to help me fly  
****Miracles happen, once in a while  
****When you believe (miracles happen)  
****You showed me dreams come to life  
****That takin' a chance on us was right  
****All things will come with a little time  
****When You believe**

**The End**


End file.
